herofandomcom-20200223-history
Murrue Ramius
Murrue Ramius as minor character in Gundam SEED. History She was first seen defending the prototype GAT machines from the attacking ZAFT forces. During the process, Hamana, one of her collegues, gets shot by one of the ZAFT intruders. When Murrue is injured by the approaching ZAFT pilot, Kira runs to her. Both he and the soldier stop in hesitation after seeing each other: Kira discovers the last ZAFT pilot is the same childhood friend he was remembering earlier - Athrun Zala - and so does Athrun recognize Kira. Amidst this, Murrue shoots at Athrun, who then falls back and goes into the GAT-X303 Aegis unit. She and Kira then enter the remaining GAT-X105 Strike unit. Assuming command at the suggestion of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Lt. Ramius was shown to be a competent commanding officer with an excellent intuitive grasp of her crew's and her ship's capabilities. While she initially suggested that Lt. Mu La Flaga, the most senior officer present, should command the ship, he declined because his role as one of the ship's only pilots means he cannot stay on the bridge. Promoted to Lt. Commander when the Archangel rendezvoused with Rear Admiral Duane Halberton's 8th Fleet, Murrue descended to the planet's surface and lands in Africa, fighting her way through ZAFT forces commanded by Andrew Waltfield. The battered assault ship finally made its way to Alaska, arriving several months after leaving Heliopolis , including an extended repair stopover in the neutral Orb Union. Captain Ramius and the Archangel deserted the Earth Alliance after learning they, along with most of the Eurasian Federation forces, were made decoys by the Atlantic Federation to lure the ZAFT forces within JOSH-A before operating the Cyclops System. The reason for blindsiding Ramius was the fact that her crew was "tainted" by having a Coordinator (Kira Yamato) aboard, and could not accept him as one of them. Reunited with Yamato - now piloting the stole ZGMF-X10A Freedom - Ramius and Archangel joined the Orb forces at the Battle of Orb, trying to defend the island from the Alliance's attempt to forcefully take the country's mass driver. Just before Orb self-destructs its mass driver, Archangel and Orb's ship Kusanagi launch into space. At Mendel they join forces with the stolen support ship Eternal, a ZAFT renegade group led by Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfield. United against the escalation of violence by both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, they form the Three Ships Alliance, or Clyne Faction. However, the new Archangel-class ship Dominion found their hiding place. Its captain, Natarle, tried to convince Murrue to surrender and discuss their problems with the proper authorities, hoping to avoid a battle with her former CO. However, Murrue responded back about her doubts about the Alliance, since it was being controlled by the extremist group Blue Cosmos. In the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the Clyne Faction helped ending the war and avoiding total devastation to both factions. Both sides, led by the radical leaders Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael, were intent on exterminating each other, just exactly as Rau Le Creuset planned for the complete annihilation of humanity. Over the course of the war, Murrue develops a romantic relationship with Mu La Flaga. On the final day of the war, Mu is apparently killed protecting the Archangel from her sister ship Dominion positron attack. In overwhelming grief, rage and anguish, Murrue orders the the Archangel's own positron cannon to return fire, killing both Azrael and Natarle. As the battle continued to rage on, Murrue burst into tears over losing her beloved. At the very end of SEED, in the epilogue, she is seen sitting alone drinking a cup of tea facing an empty chair where Mu should be sitting, if he were still with her. Gundam SEED Destinyhttps://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/Murrue_Ramius?action=edit&section=3 After the war, Murrue Ramius, and most of the Archangel's crew, lived in Orb, and was adopted to its military due to her contributions in the previous war. She worked as the head of Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B, adopting the alias Maria Bernes (マリア・ベルネス Maria Berunesu?). She met Talia Gladys, as she was being responsible for the repairs of the Minerva, when it arrives from Orb after the events of Break the World. "Maria" was frequently seen in the company of Andrew Waltfield. After the departure of Minerva, Murrue, along with Waltfeld, thwarted an attempted assassination of Lacus Clyne. After Orb's membership into the Earth Alliance, Murrue reunited the original crew, and relaunched the Archangel, which was revealed to be upgraded to operate underwater. Before departure, they abducted Cagalli from her political wedding with Yuna Roma Seiran. The Archangel mainly involved itself in trying to keep Orb forces from the fighting. Unfortunately, ZAFT misinterpreted their actions as causing confusion on the battlefield. During the Battle of Berlin, the unconscious body of the captured Neo Roanoke was presented to Murrue. To Murrue's shock, Roanoake's physiology was discovered to be completely identical to Mu's, concluding that the Phantom Pain captain was none other than her colleague and lover, Mu La Flaga, who was believed to be killed in the previous war. While Roanoke was still amnesiac, he began to making romantic advances to Murrue, unwittingly rekindling his love for her, making Murrue rather uncomfortable. Eventually, after the exposure of LOGOS, ZAFT decides to eliminate the Archangel permanently. However, Captain Gladys attempted to convince the Archangel to surrender; Murrue, revealing her true identity to her counterpart, politely refused. A furious battle then followed suit. In the end, Murrue and her crew managed to escape destruction by ejecting and detonating one of the Archangel's spare engines as they submerged, in order to convince the Minerva that they have been sunk. They manage to escape to Orb to make repairs. On the Second Battle of Orb, Murrue provided Neo the Skygrasper, accepting that he was no longer the man that she once loved. The Archangel then went on to defend the Orb from the ZAFT fleet, which was after Lord Djibril, revealing themselves to the Minerva. They engaged in a dogfight, in which Neo involved himself, stating that he had a score to settle with the Minerva. ''Neo then blurted out that he will help the ''Archangel defeat the Minerva, saying he's the man who "can make the impossible possible," which Murrue recognized as Mu's signature line. Soon enough, Murrue ordered the Archangel to submerge, discouraging the Minerva from attacking and enabling them to attack the underwater ZAFT fleet. When Djibril fled into space, the ZAFT forced to withdraw from Orb territory. Subsequently, Murrue herself, along with the crew of the Archangel received special promotions from Cagalli, joining Orb's 2nd Space Fleet. At this point, Murrue became the full-fledged captain of the Archangel, a post she filled in an unofficial capacity during her Earth Alliance days. At the final showdown in the Battle of Messiah, Murrue and Talia once again faced off against each other in a fierce battle. At this point, Mu's memories of Murrue fully returned at last, when he saved her and the Archangel''from the ''Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon by using his mobile suit as a shield, much like he did in the previous war. This time, Mu survived without a scratch, thanks to his ORB-01https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/ORB-01_AkatsukiAkatsuki's reflective beam coating, which allows the Akatsuki to neutralize most of the positron blast, while the remainder was blocked by the Akatsuki's beam barrier, followed by disabling the "Tannhäuser" with its "Shiranui" Space Pack. With Mu's memories returned, Murrue was seen to have tears of joy. Murrue ordered to have the Archanagel barrel-rolled over the Minerva and fired its Gottfrieds over the ZAFT ship, completely disabling its weaponry. As the Archangel ''passed by the damaged ''Minerva, Murrue paid her respects to Talida Gladys with a salute in an acknowledgment. At the end of Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Murrue and Mu are seen together at Orb, watching the sunset. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Military Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Non-Action Category:Honest